inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Episode 032 (Galaxy)
Events Ok so I already edited one of Kusaka and Konoha getting trapped in a cave because at least in game, that never happened. As seen in the preview, they are in a dark place, but it's just because Earth Eleven gets lost in Ratoniik's forest on their way to village located on the top of the trees. As they're lost, they get in really dark and deep side of the forest where run into Osoroshii Kage, that challenges them into soccer match (they talk really creepily and they are creepy). First half of the match is quite normal and during that, shadows of Osoroshii Kage read Earth Eleven's memories and transform into people they know. (Tenma's ones transformed into Aki and Sasuke, Tetsukado's one into Tetsu-san, Manabe's own into his father, Kusaka's one into Satoko and Sakura's one as into her younger self) They talk sad and mean things to them to make them feel bad and want to quit or come back, however I think it was Tetsukado who realized that they are illusions and he makes his and rest of the shadows (except of ones teasing Kusaka, Manabe and Sakura) back to shadows. Second half starts and Kusaka, Manabe and Sakura are still seeing shadows as illusions. Shadow-Sakura tells how she wants to be best alone and she's ready to push everyone out of her way but Sakura tells that isn't so anymore, she wants to be best with the team. She activates her Soul at first time and makes the shadow turn back. Shadow of Manabe's father tells Manabe he's disappointed to him because he is weak and can't even activate his soul, Manabe realizes it's also an illusion and tells he's going to surpass his father on his own way - he also activates his Soul and causes the shadow turn back (Tenma wonders how tiny it is and what animal that is and Konoha explains them it's ratel and what kind of animals they are). Kusaka is still trapped into illusion of shadow-Satoko telling how weak he is, however Manabe rescues him by using Ratel's Soul Strike and Kusaka thanks him, being upset how he can't still activate his Soul (he tries to but can't get more than aura of it). As match ends, shadows try to hurt them again but Banda appears to rescue them and lead them to the village. That was what happened in game, at least. I saw a walkthrough of it on Youtube . Also my girlfriend has played through Supernova. And now to my point and most important thing!!!! What I think will happen in episode 32 is that Earth Eleven arrives to Ratoniik and Ratoniik people and Ratoniik Eleven welcomes them (they sang them some kind of song in game). Earth Eleven and Ratoniik Eleven will have short match in which they find out Ratoniik planet's and it population's speciality (in Ratoniik the ball seems to jump weirdly around). After short match, Ratoniik Eleven probably tells them they'll be waiting for them in the village in the top of the big trees and they leave. (In game Banda and Ratoniik Eleven appeared after Osoroshii Kage, but they seem already appear in this episode so... Oh also, during their practice match one of the members of Ratoniik Eleven died I don't know if it'll happen in this episode yet). Earth Eleven follows them into forest but they get lost and run into Osoroshii Kage who challenge them and the match starts. It'll probably continue in episode 33 (Sakura and Manabe will get their Souls either in ep 32 or 33 if they follow the game) and Banda will come back to look for them if they got lost. So yeah. Just to clear it for you guys. Shincci (talk) 13:02, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Does the chocolate house is reference of Hansel & Gretel RapidDash (talk) 15:36, December 26, 2013 (UTC)